callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ameli
The Ameli is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Ghosts and a heavy weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was cut from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Ameli is used by the Federation in "Legends Never Die" and "All or Nothing". Multiplayer The Ameli costs a shallow 6 Squad Points. The Ameli is a high damage-per-bullet light machine gun. At any range shorter than 13 meters, the Ameli will deal a whopping 50 damage, resulting in a two shot kill. However, damage starts decreasing linearly until 39 meters, where it will deal 30 damage, resulting in a four shot kill. The Ameli loses its three shot kill potential at about 35 meters. Keep in mind that there is no headshot multiplier for the Ameli. In close quarters combat, the Ameli has one of the highest damage-per-minute ratios of all weapons in the game, which makes the Ameli one of the most dangerous weapons in close quarters combat. However, its three and four shot kills are unimpressive due to its lower rate of fire. However, the Ameli can cause extreme flinch in some situations, which can easily tilt gunfights in the user's favor. The Ameli also has high penetration power, allowing the user to shoot through most surfaces with relative ease. The Ameli has a very low rate of fire, only shooting at 631 RPM. This is the slowest rate of fire in the Light Machine Gun category, and the slowest of all fully automatic weapons in the game. This makes its three and four shot kills have a slow time-to-kill ratio compared to other weapons. The Ameli has rough accuracy. The Ameli has a heavy amount of recoil, and the iron sights are relatively clear, usually not demanding the use of an optical attachment unless for long range. Interestingly, the Ameli has a 25% recoil increase for the first three shots fired when the trigger is pulled, meaning that burst firing is not as useful as on other weapons; continuous fire is recommended at medium to long range in order to put shots on target easier. The Ameli has bad handling traits. The Ameli has a very large hip-fire cone, reduces base movement speed by 20%, has a mediocre aiming speed of 350 milliseconds, and has a lethargic reload rate, requiring seven seconds to reload the Ameli. Players should be in a safe position while reloading, as the user is vulnerable during the reload, which provides enemies a good time frame of seven seconds to kill the user. The Ameli has the largest magazine capacity in the game, tied with the LSAT and the M27-IAR . This offsets the slow reload speed significantly, and due to the Ameli's low rate of fire, reloads are a rarity on the battlefield. Keep in mind that the Ameli only spawns with two magazines, leaving the user with a healthy 200 rounds to spare, and few reloads will be needed. The Ameli has the usual sort of attachments available. The optical attachments are largely optional, and the close range optical attachments are largely unnecessary, as the Ameli's iron sights perform swell in medium range gunfights. The Muzzle Brake can be extremely beneficial to the Ameli, making the range benchmarks 125% as long as the originals. This helps immensely for the Ameli's two shot kill potential, as its limited range is improved upon. Conversely, the Silencer can make more harm than good, as the range benchmarks are 75% as long as the originals, and the benefit of stealth isn't suiting to a weapon as damage reliant as the Ameli. The Flash Suppressor can serve surprisingly well, as some users will be troubled to keep track of enemies at range due to the flash. The Foregrip is an extremely powerful attachment on the Ameli, as it helps control the heavy recoil the Ameli has. The Shotgun attachment can also be useful to use when in a pinch, such as when reloading. The Grenade Launcher is largely not suitable to the Ameli, as players will not be as mobile with the weapon, and will not want to attempt and flush out enemy strongholds. Extended Mags increases the magazine capacity to a humongous 150 rounds, and increases the total starting loadout to 300 rounds of ammunition, allowing the user to keep fighting for a very long period of time. Armor-Piercing Rounds aren't as useful on the Ameli, as the Ameli already has very good wall penetration abilities. However, it can be extremely useful when engaging machinery like the I.M.S or the Battle Hind, and when injuring enemies armored with a Juggernaut Suit or a Ballistic Vest. Rapid Fire brings the rate of fire up to a good 750 RPM, and helps the Ameli's potential across all ranges. However, recoil will be increased and may require a grip to control it better. In conclusion, the Ameli is a rather odd weapon of Call of Duty: Ghosts. On one side of the spectrum, the Ameli can be a devastating close range weapon on the battlefield. Contrarily, it can also be the worst light machine gun in the game at range, where its damage drops of where the M27-IAR continues to deal three shot kills, and have higher fire rates than the Ameli. Usage of the Ameli requires a large deal of strategy, as everything from the perk selection, to attachment selection, has great influence on the Ameli's potential. Extinction The Ameli appears in the Extinction maps Awakening and Exodus, costing $3000. Although it is somewhat comparable to the LSAT from previous maps, the Ameli has some different statistics that make it good for different playstyles than the LSAT. It has a slower rate of fire, making it good for long-range support, and it has a higher damage per shot, but has more recoil. For the game mode, the Chain SAW may be more suitable, due to its friendly close range statistics, faster rate of fire, and faster movement speed. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Ameli model CoDG.png|Model of the Ameli. Ameli CoDG.png|The Ameli in first person. Ameli iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights Ameli reloading CoDG.png|Reloading Ameli pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Ameli (referred to as asaw in the game files) returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as a Heavy Weapon. It is now manufactured by the Atlas Corporation. Campaign The Ameli is used by Atlas forces; it is seen in the campaign missions Utopia, Bio Lab, Collapse, Armada, Throttle and Terminus. Unlike most weapons, it has no aim assist on consoles. It is often found at spots where enemy ASTs are encountered, so that they can be dealt with by using this weapon. The Ameli dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts has the appearance of the Swift supply drop variant. Multiplayer The Ameli is the last Heavy Weapon to be unlocked, at Level 46. The Ameli is a very average light machine gun, lacking a special gimmick in its class. It has a high rate of fire, alongside moderately-low recoil. It also possesses high damage, and has a colossal range, easily capable of killing enemies fast from afar. Up to 35,5 meters, it requires three shots to kill, and four shots (or three headshots) at any further range. These aspects make the Ameli very well suited for a ranged combat role, being able to land powerful and accurate shots very fast. An offset of the Ameli is its sluggish handling traits. The player moves a lot slower when this weapon is equipped, it takes a long time to aim down the sight, and the player has a very slow strafe speed while aiming. As well, it takes a very long time to reload, and it happens to burn through ammo somewhat quickly. Its hip-fire spread is extremely large, making hip-fire performance very slow, albeit offset a little bit by the high rate of fire. The Ameli has a lot of attachments that can help it. The optical attachments are not overly necessary due to the clean iron sights; however, one may want to consider a sight for a changed zoom level, be it for a reduced or enhanced zoom. For this, the Hybrid Sight works very well with this weapon to be able to adjust on the fly. As well, attachments such as the Quickdraw Grip and the Stock will help the user greatly should they wish to be more mobilized. Rapid Fire makes the Ameli's recoil pretty heavy, and should not be used unless using a Foregrip or an attachment/variant that gives more ammunition. Advanced Rifling is largely unnecessary, as the Ameli has a very fast time-to-kill at long range, only beat by the EM1 and the EPM3 in its category, as well as the XMG in Lockdown mode. Unlike the Ghosts version of the Ameli, it cannot mount a Grenade Launcher. In conclusion, the Ameli is a flexible weapon that kills fast, but can be a struggle to use due to its slow moving nature. However, the Ameli can prove devastating if it is used correctly, as it can easily burn through enemies with its high fire rate and damage, be it up close or from afar. The Ameli is a weapon to consider for a more defensive player, as its handling traits will make it detested by more mobility-oriented players. There are several great variants that serve good purpose for the Ameli. The Heavy variant increases the minimum damage to 35, making the weapon a three-hit kill regardless of range. However, the Heavy suffers from 10% less hip-fire accuracy, though this downside is near-irrelevant if the player doesn't use the Ameli at close range. It is a great variant to use with a suppressor due to the damage being 35 at all ranges, thus seeing no downsides. The Subverter variant increases the minimum damage to 35 and the maximum damage to 49. This very large damage increase allows the player to score a two-headshot kill out of 13 meters, and a three-hit kill at any further range, like the Heavy variant. However, it has the severe downside of using 50-round magazines, making reloads quite frequent during continuous fire, especially if one uses Rapid Fire. This makes the use of Extended Mags very advised. The Spacer variant increases the fire rate to 705 RPM, and increases the three-hit kill range to 41 meters. This makes the weapon more effective at long range, and more lethal in damage per second. However, hip-fire accuracy is decreased by 10%, and the recoil per shot is increased by 10%. The Chicanery variant increases the fire rate to a large 800 RPM. The Chicanery also comes with an integrated Advanced Rifling, increasing its three-hit kill range to 44,5 meters. However, it shares the Subverter's downside of decreased mag capacity, which is more problematic due to the much higher fire rate. Extended Mags is recommended to avoid being caught in reloads too often, and the Foregrip is also an helpful attachment due to the increased fire rate. As well, one should note the Advanced Rifling attachment takes up one of the three attachments slots, meaning the player will be able to mount only two more attachments. The Redshirt, just like the Chicanery, increases the fire rate to 800 RPM, and is the Ameli's Marksman variant, meaning the player will obtain it over time. However, the minimum damage is largely decreased from 33 to 19, making the weapon a six-hit kill past 35,5 meters. As well, the recoil per shot is increased by 10%. The Redshirt is an effective variant to use in its effective range. However, it is the worst outside it, as its very low damage per bullet at long range and lack of accuracy make it hardly effective for long range engagements. Exo Zombies The Ameli appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. It has a 100-round magazine with 350 spare ammunition. For the most part, it is quite similar to the Pytaek, however it has a higher rate of fire in exchange for a slightly smaller magazine. Due to the high amount of damage the Ameli possesses, in tandem with the amount of ammo it has, the Ameli is naturally one of the strongest weapons of Exo Zombies, and one that many players will gravitate towards. Exo Reload is necessary if the player chooses to keep this gun due to the slow reload time. Exo Health can be quite helpful when stuck in a corner with the Ameli's slow reload. Exo Soldier is also a great help, as it allows the player to run while reloading, shoot while sprinting, and tightens the hip-fire cone. A fully-upgraded Ameli is a devastating weapon. However, the Thermal Scope received at Mk 4 upgrade can make using the weapon difficult. It gains a Laser Sight at Mk 7 and a Quickdraw Grip at Mk 10, alleviating some of its handling weaknesses. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants Gallery Ameli model AW.png|Render of the Ameli's model. Ameli AW.png|The Ameli in first person Ameli iron sights AW.png|Iron sights Ameli reloading AW.png|Reloading Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Ameli was cut from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, with evidence of its existence found in the game files. Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *"AMELI 5.56" is written in the side of the weapon. *There is an unusable, folded bipod equipped on the weapon. *When the iron sight of the Tracker Sight is flipped up, the front sight is very large. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The Atlas logo can be seen on the ammo box in third person, and on the iron sights. *The bullets seen feeding into the gun are affected by the camouflage of the variant in use. *The longer barrels of the Spacer and Swift variants were removed from their models in an update. **This doesn't apply to the Swift variant dropped by Atlas Juggernauts in the campaign. *Most variants including the original variant have blue bullets. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Cut Weapons